Balista
Balista ist ein BakuFusion Bakugan. Er kann mit Worton kombinieren, um Volkaos bilden. Informationen Balsita ist eine Eidechse-ähnliche Kreatur, die keine Gnade im Kampf zeigt. Er ist böse und genießt gerade andere Bakugan leiden. Allerdings hat er eine zermürbende Respekt für Worton. Anime Im Evil Arrival, erschien er in der Doom-Dimension zusammen mit den anderen Nonette, erzählt die bösen Mechtogan, Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker und Mandibor nicht an Professor Worton (den er sich bezieht, als "All-Seeing" und "allwissenden zweifeln "). In Wiseman Cometh, wurden er und die anderen Nonette aus dem Doom Dimension von Wiseman befreit. Er kämpfte dann die Battle Brawlers zusammen mit anderen Nonette aber er kämpfte kaum, da er nicht angreifen, eine der Bakugan Brawlers. Er half beschwören das Böse Mechtogan und wurde neben den anderen Nonette besiegt, wenn sie die Kontrolle über Mechtavius Zerstörer verloren. In Mysterious Bond und The Prodigal Bakugan, wurde er in ballform gesehen. In Kombination Impossible, kämpfte er gegen Radizen und Worton und Roxtor und verschmolzen zu Volkaos, aber verloren, wenn Radizen und Roxtor Betakor gebildet. In Enemy Allies kämpfte er die Streithähne zusammen mit den anderen Nonette. Er half beschwören das Böse Mechtogan und wurde geschlagen, wenn Mechtavius Destroyer verlor die Schlacht. In Gunz ''Blazing'', sagte er dem Nonet Bakugan, dass er nicht vertrauen und Wiseman, dass er dachte, dass Wiseman wurde mit ihnen.' In ''Battle Suit Bash Wiseman bot an, ihn in die Schlacht mit dem Darkus Nonette zu bringen, aber er lehnte ab. Das war so konnte er herausfinden, was Wiseman wurde aus den Nonette versteckt. Nach dem Auffinden eine geheime Tür, entdeckte er Gunz Lazar verschlungenen Ranken in irgendeiner Art. Im Countdown To Doomsday, kämpfte er die Streithähne zusammen mit den anderen Nonette. Er dann in Volkaos verschmolzen und kämpfte Magmafury. Er half beschwören das Böse Mechtogan und wurde später wieder auf das Hauptquartier Wiseman zusammen mit den anderen Nonette wenn die Mechtavius Destroyer Destroyer Dragonoid besiegte transportiert. In Eve Of Extermination, wollte er zeigen, Worton den geheimen Raum, in dem Gunz befand. Worton dann erzählte Balista zu vergessen, was er gesehen hatte und sich auf die aktuelle Situation zu konzentrieren. Nachdem er das gesagt, dass, flog er weg und sah nicht den Raum. Balista später kämpften die Streithähne zusammen mit den anderen Nonette und half ihnen beschwören das Böse Mechtogan. Später wurde er geschlagen, wenn Mechtavius Destroyer verlor die Schlacht. In Jump to Victory, kämpfte er Aerogan, Reptak und Drago neben Worton. Sie kombiniert in Volkaos und gewann die erste Runde, wurden aber von Aerogan und Dragonoid Zerstörer der kombinierten Angriff besiegt. Er machte seinen letzten Auftritt bei Enemy Infiltration, wo er und der Rest der Nonette gerufen Slycerak, Mandibor und Exostriker. Später versuchte er herauszufinden, was Gunz über Wiseman wusste, aber er wurde von Wiseman ausgetrickst und tötete bald nach Wiseman zeigte ihm seine wahre Identität, die offenbarte Coredegon sein sollte. In Gunz Lives und Blast from the Past, erscheint er in mehreren Rückblenden. Spiel Die Aquos-Version hat 920 GS, die Pyrus Version hat 950 Gs, und der Ventus-Version hat 850 GS. Galerie ' VentusBalista.png Balista--.JPG Screen_Shot_2012-01-01_at_3.29.03_PM.JPG ' Kategorie:Bakugan Kategorie:Mechtanium Surge Bakugans Kategorie:Aquos